Causing Trouble  an Aveyond fanfic
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: NO TEI'JAL AND ELINI PAIRING. Sorry, Yuri fans. What might have happened if the love potion wasn't used the first time through. Pairings: Galahad/Tei'jal, Elini/Pirate John.


First off...THIS IS NOT YURI.

Just thought I'd clear that up.

Anyways...

This was basically done in one shot, with a few later touch-ups.

Hooray for writing fanfics when I should have been studying for my Physics exam!

(It was boring me out of my mind...really...)

Based off the first of the AMAZING Aveyond games, (which, unfortunately, do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form)  
I now present 'Causing Trouble':  
(Or, 'What could have happened if Elini hadn't used the love potion on Pirate John'. ^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Give it back!"

"It's mine!"

"I had it first!"

"You already HAVE three husbands!"

"Give it back or I'll stake you!"

"I'll drain your blood!"

"Girls, girls," Pirate John intervened from a safe distance, just as Elini snatched the small pink bottle from the vampress' hands and Tei'jal bared her teeth as if to bite, "Don't fight. Tei'jal, stop threatening to eat her. Elini, you aren't staking Tei'jal. Now why don't the two of you give me the love potion and I'll hold onto it."

The two women looked at each other skeptically.

"Well, I suppose..."

"I guess..."

"There. You see? Things are a lot easier when you talk them over instead of going for each other's throats..."

The pirate carefully took the potion from Elini, stashing it in the pack he wore over his shoulder.

"I'll hold onto this for now. When we decide as a group what we're going to do with it, then you can have it back."

The two women watched somewhat sullenly as he walked away with their potion.

* * *

It was later that evening, back at the home that they had purchased in Sedona, when Elini woke.

She had to get that potion!

The demon summoner slipped out of bed, making her way quietly to the door and sneaking out into the hall.

Making her way downstairs, it only took her a second to find Pirate John's bag.

She opened it, finding the love potion set carefully on top of the rest of his belongings.

Just as she reached for the bottle though, there was a flash of movement and the potion was gone.

Elini turned to find Tei'jal standing opposite her, the love potion clenched firmly out of reach.

"So, going to sneak down here and steal this from me?" Tei'jal growled.

"We've already been over this, vampress, the potion is mine!"

"You have no need of it! You have three husbands as it is!"

"Perhaps, but that does not give you right to it!"

"More right than you have!"

Elini was about to deliver a stinging retort, when a thump upstairs silenced both of them.

There was quiet for another second or so, then footsteps could be heard in the hall above them.

Tei'jal breathed a quiet curse.

"It is Galahad. I recognize his step. He does not trust me wandering at night. He will come down to see where I am."

There was a slight creak above them, this time at the opposite end of the house, and Elini tensed.

"That's Pirate John's room...curses, not him too!"

The women exchanged glances. In a few moments, they would be caught, and the potion would be hidden where neither of them could find it.

"What should we do?" Elini asked softly, her eyes darting to the stairs, where the first sounds of someone descending could be heard.

Tei'jal was silent for a moment, then grinned slyly.

"We split it."

"What?"

"Get me a vial, we'll split the potion!" the vampress grinned.

It only took Elini a few seconds to scrounge up another vial, and Tei'jal quickly divided the potion between the two.

"Good, that's settled. What do we do about them, then?"

"Use the potion on them."

"Now? How are we going to do that? They'll suspect that we have it!"

"No," Tei'jal corrected with a grin, "they'll suspect that _one_ of us has it."

"But won't they be suspicious?"

"Not if we distract them."

"Distract? How?"

The vampress leaned close, grinning.

"Cat fight."

* * *

Galahad muttered a curse as he woke to find the vampress missing.

She was trying to sneak out to hunt.

He would not allow it.

Getting out of bed, he made his way downstairs.

He could hear someone moving around down there, and assumed that it was his wife.

At the other end of the hall, the door to Pirate John's room opened, and the man stepped into the hall, heading to the stairs as well.

"Hello, Sir Galahad. Why are you up so late?"

"I'm looking for the Serpent Spawn. I suspect she has gone hunting."

"Ah. I thought I heard something downstairs, and I wanted to see who it was. If Tei'jal isn't with you, then it's probably her."

The two descended the stairs as they spoke, only to have their conversation ended sharply as they stepped into the main room.

Tei'jal and Elini were circling one another closely, the vampress with her fangs barred and bow drawn, the other with a whip held ready to strike and muttering a summoning spell.

The two men didn't even need to speak to communicate a joint effort to stop the two women from ripping one another apart.

"H-hey! Elini! Cut it out!" Pirate John grabbed her wrist, pulling her away, as Galahad managed to catch a handful of Tei'jal's collar and pull her back.

"Creature of the dark! I will not allow you to harm-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Tei'jal turned sharply, turning a small vial filled with pink liquid upside down over his head.

Elini mimicked her action a second later, while Pirate John was still in shock.

The pirate quickly wiped the potion out of his eyes, turning to the summoner nervously.  
"Elini...? Please tell me that wasn't the lov-..." he trailed off as his eyes took in the features of the woman.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met! Please marry me!" He blurted out.

"Why, John, I thought you'd never ask..." She smiled.

On the other side of the room, an entirely different conversation was going on.

"That was the _love potion_? You splashed me with the _love potion_?" Galahad yelled, his eyes scrunched shut, the potion still dripping from his blonde bangs.

"Come on, Galahad, you have to open your eyes eventually..." Tei'jal purred, taking his hand in hers.

"NEVER! Demon spawn, I shall never open these eyes again unless the vile potion is reversed!" he declared, pulling his hands free and covering his eyes as he felt her lean close.

Her smile was evident in her voice when she next spoke.

"Husband, you amuse me so! Of COURSE there's no way to reverse it!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

. . .

Crack fic is over.

Well, what did you think?

Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and greatly looked forward to. (Hint-hint. ^^)

Untill next time - Bye-be!


End file.
